Heirs
by DeathlyPhoenix
Summary: HIATUS!Hogwarts has an enemy. This is why she chooses four students to protect her. Time is running out and demons are close, can the four master their powers before it is to late and Hogwarts falls to an evil, manipulative Dumbledore? AU YEAR6.!HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Ummmmmmmmmm, thank you to my beta Zoe, and the help of my friend Kelly, who told me what to edit.

Oh, and this is a introduction type chapter. Just introducing the characters (sp?). It will get more exciting. it just needed this chapter for you to understand the personalities of my characters. The POV's are of the heirs who all have their own story. Although Branwen and Katherine have similer stories to begin with this will quickly change. I think it will be on chapter 2 or 3 actullaly (sp?).

**

* * *

**

**Heirs**

Chapter 1

Katherine grinned to herself as Draco Malfoy, the ultimate Slytherin prince, eyed her from the other end of the Slytherin house table. He allowed a smirk to grace his pale lips; his grey eyes were glistening with lust. He'd been like this for a while, at every meal time his eyes followed her, accessing her of her Slytheriness (for lack of a better word).

Katherine Message was the perfect pureblood. She was beautiful, with white blonde hair that fell gracefully down her back. Her face was pale and hard, emotionless, but she liked it that way. People who wore they're emotions on their sleeves were pure Gryffindorks. Her eyes, a mystic pale green, sparkled with curiosity. She was interested with the world but she hid firmly behind her pureblood mask of superiority and coldness; pureblood Death Eaters weren't meant to see beyond the prejudice laws that had been laid down for centuries.

She lived with her Death Eater mother and father, Naomi and Damon Message, in their reasonably sized mansion. She had inherited her white blonde hair from her mother, who had hers cut shorter, just below her shoulders.

Her father, an amazing Death Eater who would serve their Lord until his end, but wasn't the best in the inner circle, he was one of those amazing few, the Dark Lord's most trusted. She wished to be like him in his sense of ultimate devotion to the Dark Lords most noble cause. Her mother, however, was more of the umm… convincing type, she, a good friend of Narcissa Malfoy, and worked in the Ministry of Magic, recruiting Death Eaters in high places for the Dark Lords use. Something Katherine believed that she would be good at; she did not just want to be a trophy wife for Draco. Katherine knew she would, one day, marry Draco Malfoy. She was lucky; he was a very attractive boy with a very promising future in the Dark Lord's service.

Walking on her own towards transfiguration, a lesson shared with the Gryffindorks, she spotted the Golden Trio laughing at something Potty had said. Potter was something many Slytherin's discussed, how did a pathetic half blood like Potter fight and survive fighting (her father had told her what he did in the graveyard two years ago) such a great wizard as the Dark Lord? Surly what they saw of Potter was a mask, the real hero was hidden underneath, that was until someone reminded the gossipers that Potter was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin, he wore his emotions on his sleeve, what you saw was what you got. The light sides hero was the stupid Potter we all knew and defiantly didn't love.

Next in the Golden Trio's group there was Weasley, what to say about Weasley, blood traitors, the whole family, for such a pure lot they associated too much with Mudbloods, Muggle lovers and even Muggles themselves. Arthur Weasley was an embarrassment to the wizarding world. As Draco said, he loves Muggles so much he should break his wand and join them.

Ronald Weasley was a hot headed, arrogant and selfish Gryffindor.

But last, and certainly least, was the Mudblood Granger, how did someone with blood so filthy become so smart? She thought she was always right, and, although you'd never hear Katherine admit it, she normally was.

- - + - -

"Bloody Mudblood", Branwen muttered as Granger got her twelfth question today correctly without pausing to think.

Hermione Granger was the centre of attention in class; no teacher looked for any other hand but hers. She was always right.

Branwen, on the other hand, knew just as many answers as Granger did but didn't put her hand up to answer them. What was the point? Granger was always called on to answer a question correctly. At least Granger only had Arithmancy with her. Likely she had decided not to take Muggle Studies, then she would have had yet another class to share with Granger, one was enough.

Branwen Birch was the perfect cross between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She was smart but cunning, with a keen interest for knowledge but knew to keep herself to herself. She had a small band of friends, mostly boys, although her best friend, Jessica, was female.

She had long hair which was the deepest shade of black, fell slightly wavy, down her back. She was incredibly pale and thin with dark blue eyes. Her face was also thin and pale with high cheekbones and red lips. Her hands were elegant, with long, thin fingers.

Branwen was born in Wales but moved to London when she was about five. She believed it was to move away from her father, the disgusting Death Eater; no pureblood should bow at another's feet! That was exactly what he did, snivelled and cowered at You-Know-Who's feet.

She and her mother lived alone in a London flat just outside the city centre. Her mother worked in the Ministry of Magic, in the Improper Use of Magic Office, sending letters to students that preformed magic in the holidays. She was brought up on strict pureblood traditions even though she and her family weren't one of the main pureblood families any more.

Branwen believed that purebloods should rule and that Muggles were below them, she also believed that Mudbloods should not attend Hogwarts and that Half bloods should be allowed to attend Hogwarts but should be made to completely respect the purebloods, to be below them in everything. But she never would kill or hurt them to get her views across because Voldemort's methods were stupid, he was likely to be defeated one day, a political approach would have been better than declaring war on the wizarding world!

- - + - -

Brock Wilson descended from one of the purest families in the world. His family was believed to go back to the very moment when a man first waved a wand. But he was regarded as a Muggleborn because, centuries ago, his ancestors gave birth to a squib. The squib married and gave birth to a child unable to perform magic. This happened again and again, generations passed and no magical heir was born to the line until Brock.

Brock lived on the south coast with his mother, father and younger sister Zoe, who was also magical. Brock was in Hufflepuff whilst his sister, a year younger than himself, was in Gryffindor.

He had a large circle of friends mainly from his house but he was also friends with Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor and had spoken a few times to Neville Longbottom of the same house.

Brock was a loyal friend, a perfect Hufflepuff; he was short and slightly chubby with curly brown hair. He was slightly tanned with amber eyes and a round face with red cheeks.

Brock was feisty protective of his sister; many boyfriends of hers had been scared off by his protectiveness.

Brock owned an owl, Sophie, who really didn't like Zoe; she would drop dead mice on her head and steal her bacon.

- - + - -

Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, was worried; there had been no signs of Voldemort since last year when he had tricked Harry into going to the Ministry to save his godfather.

What was Voldemort doing, and what was he planning? This wait was beginning to play on Harry's nerves.

It was nearly time for the Christmas holiday's to begin in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So far this year had been an uneventful one. There had been no daring adventures where lives were at risk, but Voldemort was back and the wizarding world knew it. It wouldn't be long now; he would make his move soon. Harry didn't need his increasingly burning scar to know of that.

- - + - -

But Voldemort wasn't the only problem, another problem that was right within Hogwarts walls itself would arise; and four were chosen to stop it. The heirs of the founders will rise and protect the castle that they were chosen to protect. But time will be against them and demons will be close. Together they will fight or alone they will each fall and the future of Hogwarts will be no more…

* * *

What did you think? chapter 2 will be up soon, hopefully.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Now, will the AN work this time… I wonder… Last time it cut off about half of it. VEEEERY annoying. So I will now post what I intended to be the AN for chapter 1.

Hello people! This is my newest fic. It's called Heirs, as you already know. Here is the summery:

Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore is slowly trying to take over Hogwarts. The school doesn't like this so she chooses four students to protect her. One from each house. As time begins to run out the four must learn skills quickly to fight the headmaster and his evil plans for school domination.

This will include:

-**OC's **

(I think that's right? Characters that aren't from J K Rowling story)

- **Evil Dumbledore **

-**Main character death** (not for ages though)

- **Animagus forms** (sorry if no one likes this but I'm not cutting it out, I spent ages choosing animals to match personalities / background stories / looks etc.)

I can't think of anymore. I'll tell you if I do.

Oh, the 'heirs' of the founders will not be Ron or Hermione.

Ummmmmmmmmm, thank you to my beta Zoe, and the help of my friend Kelly, who told me what to edit.

Oh, and this is an introduction type chapter, just introducing the characters. It will get more exciting. It just needed this chapter for you to understand the personalities of my characters. The POV's are of the heirs who all have their own story. Although Branwen and Katherine have similar stories to begin with this will quickly change. I think it will be on chapter 2 or 3 actually.

Enjoy!

THAT WAS didn't let me put it… arggg… anyway. I wanted to tell you that that this chapter is short but the next will be a massive one. It's already massive and with a load packed in and I've only done Katherine and Branwen's POV's!

And so, like my previous self said…

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Heirs**

_Chapter 2_

"What's happened?"

"McGonagall, she fell down the stairs"

"Fell down? I thought she was pushed"

"Who would want to push McGonagall down the stairs?"

"I bet it was a Slytherin!"

Branwen looked on as Minerva McGonagall was levitated to St. Mungos. She had been pushed down the stairs, by the looks of it, as she still needed her walking stick from when Umbridge had injured her last year, falling down the stairs hadn't been the best thing for her condition.

Looking straight ahead Branwen saw Dumbledore, she had always wondered if there was a little romance going on between those two, McGonagall and Dumbledore, but what she saw was shocking.

Katherine nearly gasped as Dumbledore smirked at the broken looking body of Minerva McGonagall; the smirk graced his lips for a second before sliding back into a look of deepest worry.

At this moment Brock glanced up at the headmaster in seeing his look of worry, felt sorry for the headmaster.

There were rumors going round that some Slytherin pushed McGonagall. But Harry knew that would have been stupid. Most students would have been in class. All they had to do to look for the culprit would have been to find out which students had a free period or were not in class. It would be too easy to find out who did it. If someone pushed her this year's higher security would alert Dumbledore to whoever it was.

- - + - -

The week passed slowly, as the last week of term always did. But finally the Christmas holidays rolled around. Students were happy, finally they were going home.

Harry and Ron stood in the entrance hall saying goodbye to Hermione for Christmas. She had decided to spend this Christmas with her family.

"Have a great Christmas Hermione" said Harry drawing away from a hug.

"Yeah, have a nice time" Ron said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and he froze but eventually his face broke out in a beaming smile. As she drew away he still had that goofy grin plastered on his face.

"See you in two weeks" she yelled as she sprinted down the hill towards Hogsmeade station. Harry smirked at the grin still stuck on Ron's face.

- - + - -

"Have a great Christmas!" Branwen yelled to Jessica as she sprinted down the stairs in the Ravenclaw Common Room she had been halfway down the main staircase when she'd remembered that she'd forgotten her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, how she managed to do that when she'd been panicking about that massive essay on Dementors that she had to do (in the lesson Jess had decided to switch off and had no learnt _anything_ besides how _interesting_ the chalk board looked when you stared at it for an hour).

"See ya!" Jess yelled as she flew across the room, knocking over chairs and books in her attempt not to miss the train.

- - + - -

"Come on Sophie, we're going to miss the train!" Brock yelled furiously at his snowy owl, Sophie, who didn't want to leave her boyfriend, an insane owl that clearly had a problem and was believed to be owned by Ron Weasley of Gryffindor and called Pig.

- - + - -

Katherine flicked through a book on potions; she needed to find some information on Veritaserum.

Snape had set another ridiculously long and difficult essay although her parents could help her on it. Her mother had to learn how to fight Veritaserum to do her job for the Dark Lord. Snape was bad at setting homework and teaching unless you already knew the basics of potion making but made up for it in his hatred of Gryffindors and his being a Death Eater.

She smirked as some girl and boy flew into the station and threw themselves on board a moment before the train began to leave.

* * *

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! i just need to write it and then send it to beta. it WILL be longer and it WILL be packed. REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

thank you to reviewer

COWABUNGA!!!!!! (please say i spelt that right)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!!!!** **Sorry **I've **been** a bit **dead recently**. But, well, I **don't really have an excuse**; I did have my **end of year science test** which **I had** to get **two whole levels above what is expected for my year**. I don't know what i got, but, apparently, I'll f**ind out on Monday.** I **haven't** actually **written chapter 4 yet**. It's been **started,** but **not finished**… anyway.

This chapter you find out a **little bit about Katherine's past** and a couple of other **bad things happen**. **YAY!!!!!!!**

Oh and people? **Please review**, I have a** total of 3 reviews**, **two of which** from a** close friend** and **one** of which **from the beta**, but I have **361 hits!!!!** **Please review**, I've been getting **emails all week** saying that so-and-so **has added Heirs onto alert**. But **not any reviews**!!!!! I **will update soon. come on people**, **review**, **"I FEEL SO ALONE"** sorry, copyrighted saying of mine, well, it's actually **"I FEEL SO UNLOOOOOVED"**, but **alone's good as well**.

Okay, **I'll shut up now**… **enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

**Heirs**

_Chapter 3_

"Katherine', her mother whispered. 'I need to tell you something, I… I'm sorry, but… I've been lying to you for… a long time…"

"What? What is it, what's going on?", Katherine asked, looking at her mother, Naomi Message, who was twisting and turning her hands in her lap. She obviously had something important to tell her and was nervous.

"Katherine…You're… you're not a Pureblood".

"WHAT? You're joking, what the hell are you going on about Mother? Me, not pureblood! Of course I'm pureblood, what type of sick joke-" She was cut off in her rambling by her mother.

"You're father… he, well, he isn't you're father', Naomi Message glanced up at her daughter's rapidly paling face, to be Pureblood was to be everything. To find out that you were a half blood was a great insult. 'I had been in a relationship with Richard for a long time. He was muggle and had no idea of me being a witch, I didn't care. We were so happy.' He voice suddenly grew angry. 'Until I discovered that he'd been with this muggle girl all this time. It was his fault that I joined the Dark Lord.' An insane smirk formed on he face 'In his service I could rid the world of muggle _filth_ like Richard". She continued to smirk to herself.

"No… no way! This isn't fair!", Katherine was pale and shaking, her perfect Pureblood world was shattering around her. A fairy tale Pureblood life was dissolving into nothingness.

"I have told you're father and he no longer wishes for you to remain in this house. I wish to stay with him. You will return to Hogwarts now." Her voice was cold, as was her face, but her eyes betrayed her. They were on the ground; she was forcing them not to let the tears fall. She did not wish to abandon her daughter but she was an embarrassment to the family and could not stay.

"Mum, no, please!"

Naomi Message let in a shuddering breath "Katherine Message on behalf of the Message family I herby disown you, may no never darken our doorstep again."

"Nooooo, please!" Katherine's anguished cries were received by a stony face. Tears fell.

Katherine backed away from her mother slowly and disbelievingly. She lowered her head slightly, turned, and walked with her head held high to her room, where she packed.

As she walked down the long path to the gates of the manor she turned, looking up to the bay window the signified her parents rooms she saw the tearstained face of her mother who quickly withdrew her face from the window.

Katherine let in a small sniff and, once outside the gates, pulled out a willow wand.

Stepping onto the purple, triple decker bus she took one last glance at her childhood home as it disappeared around the corner.

- + -

The Gryffindor sixth years were woken up on Christmas Eve, not by the merry sounds of sleigh bells, but by the anguished screams of Harry Potter.

- + -

Branwen knew that something was wrong. Christmas morning she dressed and went down for breakfast, not even touching her presents, she was so nervous, her stomach was churning, and her heart pounding, she was having trouble breathing and she didn't even know what was wrong!

She was surprised to see one extra student on the Slytherin house table. But the feeling in her stomach wouldn't go. Sitting down, she picked up the newspaper that had been delivered to another early riser, as was popular in Ravenclaw, even on Christmas morning, and turned to the front page. She gasped. Sprayed across the front page was a picture of her best friend's house. It was in flames.

_Dark Lord Promises Potter Torture and Death_

_Yesterday Louisa and Jessica Jones were found dead at their house in Manchester ,_

_the only survivor was a baby boy, aged one, left alive but horribly tortured by the Death Eaters and their master._

_A lighting bolt scar was left on the baby's forehead, cut into the skin by a knife, and identical to the scar of Harry Potter,_

_the Boy-who-lived, was left with after he survived the killing curse. The baby died in St. Mungos late last night._

_On a nearby wall to where the baby was found some writing was left in the baby's blood saying: 'I'm coming for you Potter and,_

_this time, you will not escape death or torture. That is a promise. – LV '_

_The Boy-Who-Lived was unavailable for comment…_

- + -

Harry let in a shuddering breath, he knew the horrible details of what had happened but seeing it in the Prophet had made it to real for his liking.

Around two this morning he'd woken up after having a vision. Ron had helped him to the Headmaster's Office where he had explained every disgusting detail over and over again. What they'd done to that poor family. The mother, how she'd screamed as her daughter was tortured, how she'd begged them to stop. How Jessica had screamed in unbearable agony as the curse ran its course through her sixteen year old body. How the baby had cried in confusion as its mother and sister were killed brutally, their minds not able to take the pain they were going though. How the baby had then screamed, screamed in unbearable, heart wrenching agony, as it to, was then cursed, how its forehead was ripped open, how its body was torn to pieces.

But the worst was the message, Harry let in a deep shuddering breath. Before, Voldemort had been bent on killing him. But torture? He shivered; he wasn't sure what they could do to him, and he really didn't want to find out.

The Cruciatus curse was all he had ever experienced of torture. But, if he let his imagination wander, he knew that the Dark Lord could come up with more horrifying and painful ways to inflict agony on his sixteen year old body than a curse that had made people beg for death or even go mad.

- + -

As the Christmas holiday began to draw to a close teenagers were mostly seen indoors, desperately trying to finish that essay that they had promised that they 'do later' or that text book that had to be read. However some students had finished their homework and were busy, outside, in their gardens, having fun.

Brock, however, was one of the ones cramming in homework; he had that essay on Felix Felicis that was waiting to be finished. He sat outside on the recently dried bench, it had been raining all Christmas and when it wasn't raining there was that horrible fog, one that seemed to suck all the happiness right out of you, so much so that only depressed thoughts remained.

It seem As Zoe bounced higher and higher on the trampoline, she did flips and fancy moves that she hadn't forgotten from her lessons as a child.

"You're going to break your neck, doing that", Brock joked as she landed dangerously close to the edge. She ignored him and he went back to his essay.

'Felix Felicis can be a dangerous potion if taken a lot, the potion can cause giddiness, recklessness and dangerous…'

That was when a high pitched scream broke his concentration. Glancing up what he saw made his heart stop. Zoe, lying on the ground, her grey-green eyes closed in pain, clutching her wrist to her chest, tears falling down her face, her brown hair clinging to the sweat on her face. He ran to her, his essay falling to the floor, parchment scattering everywhere.

"Zoe, Zoe, are you alright?" he grabbed her arm to examine it when a burning white pain flared in his chest, it travelled down to his arm, twisting and turning, before it reached his fingers. It split and flew down them before it came out in a blindingly white light and spread into her arm, the light surrounded it before it popped and disappeared. Zoe looked up, startled, her arm was completely fixed.

* * *

**thank you** to **beta, Zoe (no,1dracolover)** and **editer (kinder), Kelly (Cowabunga**). **GO READ THEIR FICS!!!!!**

another **big thanks** to **Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, drumheller22 and panther73110** who have this story on alert!

OH, and a **message** to **Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, drumheller22 and panther73110**, who have me on **alert**,** please, please, please review!!!**

**Please review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Big thanks to no.1Dracolover and Cowabuga for betaing and editing!!!! You guys are cool!

Alas, chapter 4 is in da building! This chapter is regrettably short, but, chapter 5 is about as long as this one and chapter 3 put together. However, that is you're warning chapter (yes, I am now going to make threats) after chapter five, if there are not 3 reviews from you guys (Zoe and Kelly don't count) then I will personally email alerters (is that English?) and ask for reviews!! Please just review... I can't believe it! I'm onto begging now, a level that I, Voldemort's other and Bellatrix's sister, do not lower myself to lightly. There will be concrescences, _crucio! crucio!_

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa

**

* * *

**

**Heirs**

_Chapter 4_

As the Christmas holidays drew to a close the atmosphere in the wizarding world was tense. Mothers never let their children out of their sights and friends grew distant, scared that the other was a spy for the enemy. Muggle deaths recurred night after night. The wizarding world stopped looking at Albus Dumbledore for comfort. Witches and Wizards everywhere now seemed to rely on Harry Potter to end the war. They didn't even know the Prophecy and they laid their hopes on him. This was unfair; he was only sixteen years old, not even out of Hogwarts. But they still pressured him to finish it.

Pressure from the wizarding world, stress from the Prophecy and exhaustion from visions and nightmares alike was beginning to play on Harry's mind, he doubted his ability to kill Voldemort and finish the war, he couldn't kill, he wasn't a murderer, but, nor did he intend to be the victim. As school started, Harry's teachers began to notice his marks go down and his attention in class strayed. They also noticed his blood-shot, tired eyes, pale face and worried expressions. He had a short temper, snapping at anyone and everyone. This earned him many detentions from the only teacher not showing concern for him, Snape.

Flitwick saw how Harry spent ages in the dungeons serving unjust detention after unjust detention when he could be catching up on some much needed sleep and he intended to complain to Dumbledore about it. It was just unfair!

But Flitwick didn't realize that a tired and easy-to-control Harry was exactly what the Headmaster wanted. By complaining to the Headmaster, Flitwick was showing how easily that he could go against Dumbledore, just like McGonagall did when she complained that the Lightest Wizard of the age was becoming too controlling.

- + - -

Branwen was also suffering. Her best friend was dead and nobody seemed to really care, all they cared about was bloody Harry Potter with his scar and his threats. It was Jamie who had been tortured. One year old Jamie who's blood had been used to make those messages of torture and death. It wasn't like Potter was any use to ending the war anyway; he would be killed sooner or later. Oh, how wrong Branwen was.

- - + - -

"Ignore them, it'll calm down eventually", Katherine muttered to herself as Draco Malfoy passed by again, instead of looking at her appraisingly, he looked at her with a look of deepest disgust, she was mud on his shoe. She was nothing, a Half blood; with dirty blood running through her veins.

Slytherin had been livid at finding out that their very own Pureblood princess (as she was known by most of the Hogwarts population, she, personally, didn't like the name much, unlike Malfoy, who loved the name 'Slytherin Prince'), Katherine Message, had been Half blood all along. Her perfect life had crumbled all around her. She was now unfit to be in Slytherin. Unfit to even breathe the same air as the Purebloods.

But, being the Slytherin that she was, she decided to use her cunning to make friends out of the Halfblooded lot, but they didn't want to know, said that she deserved to be like this and they knew she'd had it coming all along. She'd never be the amazing Death Eater that she had dreamed of being, the perfect Pureblood wife of Draco Malfoy. If the Dark Lord took over now, she could be killed…

She refused to be killed. She could hide, as soon as school finished, only a year and a bit left, the would leave and never come back, the Dark Lord would never find her. She would survive.

- - + - -

Brock noticed when he went back to school, that he could heal anything. He'd get some cuts from chopping in Potions and had been healed all by himself in seconds, He'd rip off some leaves in Herbololgy and they'd be back on the plant immediately. It was very strange. He had some kind of healing power. What did it mean?

* * *

Yes indeed, what does it mean… well, to answer that question… review or die!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here!!!!!!!!!!**

**Big thanks to (I'm going to thank everyone here and post this every chapter with whoever add this story to alerts (if they do) etc. here as well)**

**People who have put this fic on their favs:**

**Cowabunga**

**Brzoskwinia (cool name BTW)**

**No.1dracolover**

**People who have this story on alert:**

**Cowabunga**

**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix**

**ariti**

**blacks-stars**

**drumheller22**

**panther73110**

**Reveiwers (I love you guys insanely)**

**Cowabunga (3 reveiws)**

**No.1dracolover (1 review)**

**The (French) dark lord (1 review)**

**BIG THANKS TO COWABUNGA AND NO.1DRACOLOVER **

**The (French) dark lord:**** first of all, thank you soooooo much for your review. I don't entirely get it but it sounds good so (: I'm happy (:! **

**Another thing though, ARE YOU CALLING ME A 'HE' I am FEMALE!!!! Not that I have anything against boys… it's okay though, I'm not to insulted. **

**IT'S GREAT THAT YOU'RE ADICTED!!!!!!!! I like people who are addicted to my fic!**

* * *

**Heirs**

_Chapter 5_

A long and tiring day slowly drew to a close. Students retired slowly to bed, dragging their bags, filled with homework, that, despite them slaving away to finish it all evening, wasn't yet completely done.

Brock yawned. It had been a long day. Zoe had yet _another _boyfriend. This one, Matt, was a total prat, arrogant and very big headed. Matt had grey-blue eyes and short blond hair. He wasn't very tall, slightly taller than Zoe, but he thought he knew _everything_. Brock sighed; he'd had a long conversation with the boy about how to treat his little sister properly. He hadn't even finished that essay for Flitwick yet. Speaking of Flitwick, he looked a bit stressed lately, maybe he was ill? Chucking his bag to the other side of the room, he changed and settled down in bed.

Brock wasn't the only one who was settling down for the night, at that exact same moment Branwen, Katherine and Harry were all doing the same thing. The reason for this? Hogwarts needed protection and it had chosen tonight to show itself to its Heirs, tonight it was going to present its task to them and bless them with the knowledge and power to defeat the schools enemy and headmaster.

- + - -

Branwen took a deep breath as fresh sea air blew over her face and a salty smell met her nose. Opening her eyes she realized that she was on a cliff, a chalk cliff overlooking a calm sea. It was the most breathtaking sight that she had ever seen. Looking out to the horizon, she couldn't tell when the long ocean of blue ended and the clear sky began. It was then that panic gripped her, Where was she? She'd been at Hogwarts, asleep and now she was… here, wherever here was…

Branwen walked towards the cliff face. That was when she noticed her; a little girl was sitting on the edge of the cliff she could easily fall off. Branwen ran towards her, she just sat there, swinging her legs, looking out as the endless sea, singing to herself. Branwen listened to the words

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now their bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot".

Her voice was beautiful, but so unnaturally high; she sang the school song like a child would sing a nursery rhyme.

"Umm, hello? Are you alright?" Branwen said, walking towards the strange girl.

The girl turned and smiled up at her. Now Branwen got a good look at her. She had blond hair that was long and blew out behind her with the wind. She had bright blue eyes, so blue that Branwen nearly jumped back when the girl looked at her. They seemed to be much older than the girl herself, who looked to be about aged eight, the eyes looked to be those of an eighty year old. The girl once again smiled, almost like she knew just what Branwen was thinking.

"Hello Branwen", said the girl in that ringing, unearthly voice. The girl smiled, turning back towards the sea, she began to swing her legs again.

"Don't do that." Branwen said, grabbing the young girls arm to drag her away from the dangerous edge.

"Don't worry, I won't fall", sang the girl smiling at her in a mysterious way.

"Where are we?" gasped Branwen breathlessly looking around at the beautiful landscape.

"Don't you know Branwen?" the girl giggled softly.

"Hang on, how do you know my name?"

The girl smiled again "Of course I know you're name! I know everything about you. I choose you, after all."

"What do you mean, who are you?"

"You know who I am!" said the girl smirking slightly.

Branwen shook her head "No".

The girl smiled and stood up. She brushed her dress, it was the sort that young muggle girls wore to party's, pink with a funny kind of medieval style, except that this girls one was frayed and dirty, the colour, once a bright pink, had now faded. Sighing, the girl faced her.

"We're in your mind", she stated. "And I am Hogwarts".

"WHAT?' Branwen yelled, this girl was clearly mad. "Hogwarts is a school! A castle! And we are certainly NOT in my mind!"

The girl let out her musical laughter once again.

"I assure you, I am not mad. Well, I'm not exactly Hogwarts as you know it, but I'm what makes the castle home, I guess you would call me the kind of soul of Hogwarts, and we are in your mind, this beautiful place represents your soul."

"Wha… wha…' Branwen had too many questions and they were all trying to come out at once. So she settled for the most obvious one. "Why are you here then?"

Hogwarts sighed, turning away, it was silent for a while, then it turned to face her quickly.

"I'm in trouble Branwen, the current headmaster is too controlling, he wants complete control of me. I am old and can't fight him".

"You're not old" Branwen grinned.

"You didn't think that when you looked into my eyes…" Hogwarts smiled sadly.

"Do you wish for Dumbledore to have complete control of Hogwarts, of me? You saw his face after Professor McGonagall was pushed down the stairs, it was him. She told him that he was far too controlling, and he saw her as a threat."

"But he could have killed her!" Branwen gasped; her mouth dropping open.

Hogwarts nodded sadly.

"How can I help you? He's got to be stopped!" Branwen yelled.

Hogwarts smiled "I knew you'd help. I have chosen four students, all in sixth year, to stop him, one student for each of the founders; I will give you powers and knowledge to help you fight."

"So there are four of us? You said we represent the founders, who am I?"

"You're Ravenclaw".

"Wow. What powers will you give us?"

"Wandless magic and animagus forms".

"Wandless magic! Animagus forms!"

"You don't have to repeat me, you know", Hogwarts smirked.

"Hang on, you don't get animagus forms, you get only one!"

"You get two. You and two of the other heirs, that is. The other gets one form and an extra healing power".

"Sooo, can you give me those forms and powers now?"

Hogwarts let out another one of those laughs. "You have to work for the forms, silly! First you have to find them in your mind. Then you have to capture them, fight them, at this point, if you are strong enough, your wandless magic will come out and you can then use it to fight and capture the animals. You will then have to control them and get them to trust you before you can change to them. I will visit you again when you need me and I will be the judge of when you need me. It weakens me to meet you and I need all of my strength to fight Dumbledore." She then smiled.

"When you are ready to leave this place, dive into the water". Smiling again, Hogwarts turned on her heel and dove into the perfect blue ocean. As she hit the surface of the sea, one would expect the perfect, calm surface to be disturbed, but it wasn't. Hogwarts floated through it as if nothing was in its way. The surface of the water had no ripples, nothing that suggested that something had hit it.

Branwen walked to the edge of the cliff nervously, aware that doing this was practically suicide. She turned and ran back from the edge. Turning again, she took a deep, shuddering breath, closing her eyes for a second; she savoured life and air in general. Opening her eyes sharply, she, once again, inhaled and then she ran. As she ran she breathed deeply. She saw the edge of the cliff, it was coming closer, closer, closer she was there, she was going to fall, to die. Her feet left the edge; she screwed her face up, waiting for death to take her. She fell from the cliff like a bird. And that was when she woke up, sweating and shaking.

- + - -

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now their bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot,

Just do you best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot"

Katherine looked at the young girl singing the school song. She looked to be about eight with long blond hair and bright all-seeing blue eyes.

Katherine looked around. She was in a house, a very big hou-

"HANG ON! This is MY house!!" And so it was, Message manor, she hadn't been here since her mother kicked her out over the Christmas holidays. It looked… different somehow. Like how it looked when she'd been younger, before the Dark Lord had come back for the second time, it seemed at peace, like there was no darkness tainting it. The house didn't have any of her mother and fathers possessions. The family portraits were gone, the ugly statues had disappeared. The décor had changed from one that told you that the people who lived in the house were very rich, to white walls and empty rooms; it even seemed to suggest that whoever had once lived there, certainly didn't anymore.

Katherine walked up to the young girl who was watching her.

"Who are you?"

The girl stopped singing that ridiculous song and turned round to face her. Grinning, the eight year old opened her mouth.

- + - -

Harry yelled in excitement as he pulled up from yet another life-threatening dive. As twisted and turned, dived and spiralled, all around the empty Quidditch stadium.

It was then that he heard clapping.

Turning to face the young girl in the teacher's stands, Harry smiled at her, walking towards her he said.

"Hi, I'm Harry, who are you?"

"Hello Harry, I'm Hogwarts, and I need to ask you something."

- + - -

Brock glanced around at the forest. It wasn't eerie with crowded tall trees that looked threateningly down on you, nor did it seem to watch your every movement. It was happy, with shortish trees that were spread out, their leaves were green and full. There was no death or decay, so unlike a normal forest. There were no birds but sunlight broke through the overhead branches and stained the leaves that lightly carpeted the forest floor, in a golden glow.

A tree had fallen on its side, it was massive and elegant, it once had branches that reached out over the forest, drinking in the majority of the sunlight, the same braches now hung limp and flat on the earth floor, the tree was dead. Sitting on it was a girl, a normal looking, blonde who had the wonders of centuries past shining in her unearthly, blue eyes.

Walking nervously towards the girl, who was singing, had asked

"Um, who are you?"

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, I'm now not going to update until I get another two reviews! Okay? Good, so, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IS CHAPTER 6 **

**YAY!!! But, people, seriously, I NEED one more review! Cowabunga, you are wicked, you get these chapters before they are posted but you still read them afterwards (and you review!), YOU'RE AMAZING!!!!!**

**What did you guys think of DH?**

**It was great, I did love it. But, who thought that the whole DH, three brothers, story was kinda just chucked in, I mean, I don't think that book 7 was as well planned out as the rest, and BOY was it adult, the others were for kids but DH, ADULT!!!!**

**Who's upset that HP is all over?**

**I AM!!!!!!**

**Anyway, you guys will still stay on won't you?**

**I have a competition (are you allowed to do those here?), anyway, the two people who review the most will get to have one of the final chapters purely for their fav' couple. What you do is pick one of the following couples. If they are big (canon) pairing for my fic then the relationship will be bigger, if it's a couple not mentioned then it will only be small, in bold there will be the 'big' pairings, in normal there will be the 'little' ones. You're choices are.**

**HP/GW**

**Hr/RW**

**ZW/DS (Brock's lil sis and the boy who I will later pair her up with)**

**PIG/SOPHIE (owls)**

**HP/BB (Branwen)**

**HP/KM (Katherine)**

**Brock/Katherine**

**Brock/Branwen**

**Zoe/Matt (Brock's lil sis' boyfriend at the mo')**

**That's all I can think of at the moment, if you, the winners want other pairings please tell me and I'll tell you if you can have them. The competition isn't up until the second-to-last chapter (chapter 28 at the moment), so you have ages! You can keep track of you're no. of reviews below, I've put it in brackets next to you're name.**

**People who have put this fic on their favs:**

_**Cowabunga **_

_**Brzoskwinia (cool name BTW) **_

_**No.1dracolover **_

**People who have this story on alert:**

_**Cowabunga **_

_**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix **_

_**ariti **_

_**blacks-stars **_

_**drumheller22 **_

_**panther73110 **_

_**bk0204 **_

**Reveiwers (I love you guys insanely)**

_**Cowabunga (4 reveiws) **_

_**No.1dracolover (1 review) **_

_**The (French) dark lord (1 review) **_

**Cowabunga: Wait and see…**

**Big thank to Beta, No.1DracoLover and to editor, Cowabunga

* * *

**

**Heirs**

_Chapter 6_

As the Heirs woke up the next morning, covered in sweat and breathing harshly, they believed their exciting dreams to be just that, dreams, but, upon discovering a note to the side of each of their beds they all grinned broadly. The dream had been true. They were all secretly relived, the only way for their minds to come up with someone as insane as a human-Hogwarts was that they would have had to be insane themselves. The note, from Hogwarts, said:

_I _was_ going to leave some painfully confusing clues as to who is each heir and how you would find the others. But, instead, I want you all to meet in the founders room (1__st__ floor, oldest room, it's by the portrait of the person who looks like me wearing a robe like the one's that the first years wear before they're going to be sorted.) at five o'clock on Monday evening when all four Heirs are there say "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" then say "I am a domus praesul presul". This will scan you to check that you are who you say you are and that no one from Dumbledore is spying on you, cast some privacy spells once you are sure that everyone is who they say they are._

_GOOD LUCK!_

- - + - -

Filius Flitwick looked up at Hogwarts as he left the castle that had been his home for so long. He sighed, hating Umbridge for doing this to him, she had passed a law that all half-breed Goblins were not to work in direct contact with children, that included teaching, they were meant to be 'dangerous', what utter rubbish, she'd been trying to pass the law for ages but Dumbledore had stopped her. He'd told Flitwick in the most sincere voice that Umbridge had managed to get it past him, secretly, and there was nothing more that he could do.

Nobody saw the smirking smile of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as he watched one of the fairest teachers Hogwarts had ever seen leave the school; he mentally corrected himself, _his _school.

- - + - -

Monday night rolled around and all four of the Heirs were both nervous and excited at the same time.

None of them had told their friends or families about being an Heir. Harry had come close, he'd gotten so far as to pull out a piece of parchment and write the words "Dear Sirius" before realizing that Sirius, even if he sent the letter, wasn't going to reply. He couldn't, he was dead. Those words were harsh in Harry's mind. They seemed blunt, final. Sirius was dead, he wasn't coming back, and it was all Harry's fault. He swore to himself that he would never, _never _run into a dangerous situation so recklessly again. He would think it through first, and he would think it through properly. He wasn't going to cause someone else's death ever again.

Ten past five that evening found Harry Potter running along the corridor on the first floor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was careful as he ran, checking for teachers or Filch. Curfew wasn't for another couple of hours but he had no reason to be down here, there was nothing here except old classrooms that nobody used anymore.

Panting, Harry came to a stop. Where was he? Looking around, he tried to identify anything that might lead him to the founder's room. As there weren't many classes down here, he had never learnt his way around, he _had_ got a basic idea from the marauders map but their were so many lines on the faded bit of parchment that he didn't really have any sense of direction what-so-ever.

However, that was when he spotted Katherine Message, well; he knew that she had been disowned, so he didn't know _what_ her surname was now, so he'd just stick with Message for the time being.

Deciding that the only reason that she'd be down here was if she was another Heir, and, if she wasn't, then he was interested as to what she was doing down here. He crept behind her; she didn't seem to notice him following. Glancing around the long corridor, he noticed how dark it was, extremely dark, all most like night-time, looking around again for the Slytherin; he realized that she had gone. Swearing under his breath, Harry run down the corridor noisily. That was when he was violently thrown against the opposite wall, a thin wand pointed at his neck, before he could even attempt to struggle a feminine voice whispered menacingly in his ear.

"Potter, why are you following me?"

"I…I…I" stuttered Harry, painfully aware of the fact that a wand was pointing deeply into his throat, he was having a little trouble breathing and she'd taken him by surprise.

Deciding to risk it he said, "I was looking for the Founder's Room".

"I should have known", the girl sighed, although the wand tip moved away from his throat, she didn't remove it entirely.

"Let me guess, Gryffindor, is it?"

"Yes" he bluntly said in a way that silently asked if she had a problem with that. He then added- "You?"

"Slytherin".

"Thought so…" Harry smirked.

"What's THAT meant to mean?!!" She snapped.

"Only a filthy Slytherin would stick their wand in someone's neck for no reason!" Harry nearly yelled.

"YOU were following me! How was I meant to know that you were just some pathetic little boy who is angry because his life was just threatened! Oh boo hoo, it's only a couple of Crucio's, not like it's something that _famous_ Harry Potter can't handle-"

Harry couldn't think of a retort to that, not wanting to admit to the Slytherin that he _was _scared and Voldemort's torture was probably something that he _couldn't _handle, so he settled with-

"Do you even know what the Cruciatus curse _feels_ like?"

He'd got her that time. She desperately thought of a retort, but, none came to her head. Deciding not to answer she lowered her wand. The next thing to leave her lips was –

"We're late". She then turned on her heel and marched down the corridor, not once looking back to see if Harry was following. He scrambled after her, determined not to lose her again.

As Potter and Message came into view Branwen glanced up from her examining of the portrait on the doors to the founders room.

When they finally reached her, she gazed coolly at Potter before stating "Well, that's three of us, so one more, the Hufflepuff".

Potter glanced around uneasily; he wasn't entirely sure what Birch had against him but he was slightly uncomfortable in a room with her and Message, the one who stuck a wand in his throat.

That was when a boy came stampeding along the corridor, how on earth he hadn't attracted Flitch was a miracle.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time", he panted.

"It's okay, I was a bit late as well," Harry smiled at the boy; at least there was _someone_ who he could get along with.

"Harry!" Brock exclaimed. "I should have known, always were the pure Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled at the boy.

"Right", said Branwen, breaking apart the meeting, "Now that we're_ finally_ all here", she looked at Brock as she said this. "We need to plan what we're going to do about Dumbledore".

- - + - -

Several hours later found the Heirs discussing their animagus forms.

"I imagine that one of our forms will be similar, or the same, to the animals that represent the four houses", Branwen said thoughtfully.

"I guess", Harry agreed.

"But how are we going to find out forms?" Brock moaned.

"I don't kno-" Branwen began to say before a heavy brown book fell onto the floor at their feet.

Picking it up Katherine began to flick through it, muttering to herself as she did so.

"Brilliant!" she muttered after finally scanning the final page of the thick book.

"This book tells us anything and everything that we need to know about becoming an animagus!"

"So, what do we have to do?" Brock asked excitedly.

"Well, first we have to re-enter our minds".

"How do we do that?" Harry asked.

"You first have to clear your mind-", a small groan left Harry's lips at this, "-Before you must search your mind for your forms".

- - + - -

The next couple of weeks found Harry Potter, Branwen Birch, Katherine Message and Brock Wilson desperately trying to clear their minds, some were steaming ahead, whilst some were just plain struggling.

Harry hoped he would pick his up quickly, he so longed to laugh in the face of Branwen and Katherine. That would show them for being so stuck up.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! 

BTW, I'll PM you if you've won, so, this competition is only open to members of and people who allow PM's, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!!!**

**sorry i haven't updated in ages! been a bit busy and i'm not entirly happy with this chapter. i may not update for a while again because i need my beta and editor (No.1DracoLover and Cowabunga). My beta has gone on holiday for two weeks (i think it's two?) my editor is going soon and i'm going soon as well. I will, hopefully, write loads on holiday. **

**However, i do have news that you're probably not interested in... but i'll tell you anyway... I GOT CONTACTS!!!!! WAAAAHOOO, sorry, incase you didn't know, i wear glasses, well, not all the time anymore... yay!!!!! **

**anyway, i'm not sure what else to say.**

**Thank you to beta (No.1DracoLover) and editor (Cowabunga).**

Thank you to reveiwers for the last chapter

Cowabunga, lordofthewolfs, The French Dark Lord (I LOVE YOU'RE PEN NAME, dunno if i've already told you that : D) AND No.1dracolover!! you guys rock!!!

anyway, i'll do my count up of reviers, alerters and favoriters!!

**People who have put this fic on their favs:**

_**Cowabunga **_

_**Brzoskwinia **_

_**No.1dracolover **_

**People who have this story on alert:**

_**Cowabunga **_

_**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix **_

_**ariti **_

_**blacks-stars **_

_**drumheller22 **_

_**panther73110 **_

_**bk0204 **_

**_Liljean15690_**

**_lordofthewolfs_**

**Reveiwers (I love you guys insanely)**

_**Cowabunga (5 reveiws) **_

_**No.1dracolover (2 reviews) **_

_**The (French) dark lord (2 reviews) (i'm asuming that you're the same as the member called 'the french dark lord') **_****

**_lordofthewolfs (1 review)_**

**_charmedsisters (1 review)_**

**cowabunga: Maybe it will be HP/GW, i looks like it, you're winning in the comp at the mo'. I'll have a go, i am going back over the time line for this story, trying to work out dates for events etc. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**lordofthewolfs: Thanks!!!**

**The French Dark Lord: i remember replying to this, oh well. How dark you say that you were STUCK with DH. it's a brilliant book!!! haha (joking, i do love it though) dumbledore was maniputive in DH i was laughing at that, thinking 'bout Heirs! thanks, what i meant by the curcio bit was him asking her that if it's not such a big deal then does she know what it feels like to be under that curse (i've already said that...) everyone's forms are already planned out, it's a good idea though. In this chapter Branwen, Katherine and Harry find their first forms, although they are obvious ones the reason i picked Harry's is interesting. **

**No.1dracolover: Having a nice holiday? haha. i konw i've already replyed to this so i'll shut up now : D**

**now, before the chapter i'll just give you guys a reminder about the competishion i have going on...**

**the two people who review the most will get to have one of the final chapters purely for their fav' couple. What you do is pick one of the following couples. If they are big (canon) pairing for my fic then the relationship will be bigger, if it's a couple not mentioned then it will only be small, in bold there will be the 'big' pairings, in normal there will be the 'little' ones. You're choices are.**

**HP/GW**

**Hr/RW**

**ZW/DS (Brock's lil sis and the boy who I will later pair her up with)**

**PIG/SOPHIE (owls)**

HP/BB (Branwen)

HP/KM (Katherine)

Brock/Katherine

Brock/Branwen

Zoe/Matt (Brock's lil sis' boyfriend at the mo')

**if you, the winners want other pairings please tell me and I'll tell you if you can have them. The competition isn't up until the second-to-last chapter (chapter 29 at the moment), so you have ages! You can keep track of you're no. of reviews above, I've put it in brackets next to you're name.**

**But, guys, if you want to win you need to review more!! Cowabunga i winning with 5 reviews!!!!**

**i think that's all, see you!!!**

**

* * *

****Heirs**

_Chapter 7_

Harry Potter, once again, found himself soaring round the most magnificent Quidditch stadium that anyone could ever imagine.

He reluctantly forced himself to ignore the eye-catching scenery. He instead, focused on his task, for weeks he had been searching for his animagus forms and so far, he'd found nothing.

"Where would an animal hide in this place?" he muttered to himself for what must have been the twentieth time.

He'd checked _everywhere_, most of the stands, everywhere around the pitch, _EV-ER-REE-WHERE_! Harry glanced up at the storm brewing overhead, lightning carved its place into the sky, leaving blinding white gashes wherever it hit. Thunder announced its presence soon after, a deafening crash rumbling overhead. Storm clouds danced across the black sky. Weaving themselves into complicated signs and symbols, pictures and messages, they told a story with no meaning, no beginning and no end.

Harry still watched the show, mesmerized for a few seconds. The dancing lights and sounds clouding his mind. This was a beautiful place. Another roar echoed around the stadium, it was followed by another lightning bolt. _Hang on_, Harry thought, _that isn't right,_ _it's always lightning before thunder. _The roar sounded again, it was followed by another lightning bolt. _Something's not right here, that roar doesn't sound like thunder…_

That was when he spotted it, a white dot stood out against the swirling midnight sky. _What was it? It was too big to be a bird._ As it drew closer he could see massive wings beating against the angry sky, seconds later, as it drew closer still he could start to define what the 'thing' was. It was big and didn't seem to have feathers, as most flying things tended to have, instead it had fur that was snow white. It shone in refection to the sky which had a bright sun peaking out from behind the calming clouds, the storm was coming to an end rapidly as the beautiful creature drew steadily closer to him, that was when he could distinguish what it was, a lion, a white lion with beautiful black wings sprouting from it's back, _A FLYING LION!_

--+--

Branwen felt the wind in her face, the salty air made her nose tingle, and her eyes sting, blinking moisture into her dry eyes as she, yet again, scanned the breath-taking landscape for another presence, there was none, she was all alone.

Sighing deeply, she settled herself on the edge of the cliff where the human-Hogwarts had rested many weeks ago. Staring out at the imaginary horizon for many minutes, she wished that the mysterious blond would return, she was in need of help, she was no nearer to completing this seemingly impossible task that she had been months ago when it had been set.

The same routine happened again and again, she spent most of her free time inside her mind, searching high and low for an animal before giving up and settling down to watch an imaginary sunset.

That was what she was doing now, she watched the bright colours swirl in the calm water as the sun fell lower and lower behind the line separating sky from sea, when a loud cry from overhead knocked her from her deep thinking. She glanced up at the beautiful eagle as it swooped overhead, scanning the ground far below for it's prey, _so beautiful_, she thought to herself. That was when she realized that she'd found one of her forms, she should have guessed, an eagle.

_Right, _she thought,_ now, how the hell am I going to catch it?_

--+--

Katherine wandered out into the garden of the manor, it was a disgusting mess, the flowerbeds, once bright and colourful, were lifeless and overflowing with weeds that spilled onto the tall grass, which was brown with neglect.

"_Sssstupid mousssse, thinking it could outrun me, ssssstupid". _

Katherine spun around, searching for whoever made the strange hissing speech, which was when she saw it. It blended in so well that it easily could have been missed. It was a snake, not too long, about two meters in length. It was black with a strange white 'X' pattern along the scales. She'd seen it in a book before, it was a Fer-de-Lance, a highly venomous and aggressive snake.

--+--

All of the Heirs met together the following Monday from when Katherine discovered her form. They were all excited as they compared the good and the bad points of their animals. Although, they all, secretly, agreed that Harry's had to be the most powerful form, being the only magical one, but Katherine had one that would be good for stealth, she'd already scared the life out of Branwen as she snuck up on her. Branwen's form was brilliant because it wasn't too different but it could also fly; something that would be very helpful if in need of a quick escape.

Brock was extremely disappointed; he'd searched but not found any animal in the forest inside his mind. He'd originally thought that he would have an easier job than the others, although none of the heirs trusted each other enough to share what their minds looked like he thought that a forest, where millions of creatures made their homes, would help him find his form quickly, if not the quickest, but he was sadly mistaken.

Harry was happy to have found his form first, and he was quick to remind the other heirs (particularly Branwen and Katherine) of this, however, he shut up when Branwen reminded him that his form seemed to be _looking_ for him, unlike the others, who had to actually _find_ their forms.

Harry scowled, he hoped there would be something else to get back at Branwen and Katherine.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE UP FOR A LIITLE WHILE BUT HOPEFULY THERE WILL BE LOADS OF CHAPTERS UP QUICKLY BUT I DO HAVE TO GET BACK INTO THE ROTINE OF SCHOOL!!

bye!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people!!!! i know i emailed people saying that i wouldn't be able to update for a while, 'cause of a fracture, well, i've had a craving to finish this chapter, so, i taught myslef to type one handed!! This chapter has been half finished for AGES!!! i just couldn't finish it! sorry! um, i can't really think of anythig else to say... **

**THANKS TO BETA: NO.1DRACOFAN and EDITOR COWABUNGA (sp? sorry)**

**Thank you to reviewers: Cowabunga and bloomingrose! (sorry if i missed anyone)**

**People who have put this fic on their favs:**

_**Cowabunga **_

_**Brzoskwinia **_

_**No.1dracolover **_

_SheDevil24_

_bloomingrose89_

_robbro94_

**People who have this story on alert:**

_**Cowabunga **_

_**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix **_

_**ariti **_

_**blacks-stars **_

_**drumheller22 **_

_**panther73110 **_

_**bk0204 **_

**_Liljean15690_**

**_lordofthewolfs_**

_DarkLordBervin_

_SheDevil24_

_bloomingrose89_

_XX Danny XX_

_yorkvillebird_

**Reveiwers (I love you guys insanely)**

_**Cowabunga (6 reveiws) **_

_**No.1dracolover (2 reviews) **_

_**The (French) dark lord (2 reviews) (i'm asuming that you're the same as the member called 'the french dark lord') **_

**_lordofthewolfs (1 review)_**

**_charmedsisters (1 review)_**

_bloomingrose (1 review) _

COME ON GUYS! REVIEW! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO WIN THE COMP. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!!

**competition (are you allowed to do those here?): anyway, the two people who review the most will get to have one of the final chapters purely for their fav' couple. What you do is pick one of the following couples. If they are big (canon) pairing for my fic then the relationship will be CAPITALS, if it's a couple not mentioned then it will only be small. You're choices are:**

**HP/GW**

**Hr/RW**

**ZW/DS (Brock's lil sis and the boy who I will later pair her up with)**

**PIG/SOPHIE (owls)**

**Harry/Branwen**

**Harry/Katherine **

**Brock/Katherine**

**Brock/Branwen**

**Zoe/Matt (Brock's lil sis' boyfriend at the mo')**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

After the meeting on Monday, Harry had had a busy week.

One transfiguration lesson, for example, Neville had transfigured his ear into the wing of a Snidget. It had actually been a very good transfiguration, even Hermione had admitted so, but despite this, Professor McGonagall hadn't seen past the fact that it had taken two 'highly intelligent' teachers, five text books, a lot of laughing and the rest of the hour long lesson to put right so, most unfairly in Harry's opinion, she had set them (Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville) an essay to write about the importance of listening to instructions in potently dangerous situations (in Neville's case) and how to behave appropriately in such situations (Harry, Dean, Seamus and Ron) due for the next day's transfiguration lesson. The hectic events of the past week had thrown any thought of mastering the lion form from Harry's mind. In fact anything other than keeping up with his homework had been completely forgotten. Teachers were throwing out homework like Lavender Brown got through boyfriends. If he had been allowed back on the Quidditch team this year he wouldn't have known how he would have coped. So that had been why, on one late Saturday evening Harry fell asleep exhausted, his mind well open for attack. He felt something latch onto him, dragging him forward before-

"Potter, Potter, Potter, such a… _pleasant_ surprise".

"Voldemort, what-"

"I've been wondering when you'd pay me a visit. I haven't talked with you in months. In fact, I think the last time was when my Bellatrix killed your"- Harry could almost see his smirk. _"beloved_ godfather. I trust you are coping Harry, the grieving process can be…difficult, but, I guess, you are so used to it now Harry it feels all most _natural_".

Harry could feel anger rising in his chest; he could feel his face turning red and breathing becoming harsh.

"Anyway Harry, we can't chat all night, I have someone here you might know, as I said it was an excellent choice of your own to visit tonight".

Harry felt himself being lead into a richly decorated room with high ceiling and filled with sparkling chandeliers. The only furniture was a throne; it was black with thousands of snakes intertwined together. Their Avada Kedavra green eyes watched Harry's every move checking for liars and traitors.

On the floor lay a bloody body. Clothes in tatters barely clinging to bruised and battered skin, the hair was in clumps of sweat and blood. As Voldermort drew closer, Harry identified the person to be female, and as he got closer still, he realized she was wearing Auror robes and had shocking pink hair.

"LET TONKS GO!" Harry yelled, turning to Voldemort.

"So you _do_ know her, she seems to be under the impression that you've never met and she knows nothing of a secret organization called The Order of the Phoenix ".

It was although Tonks could hear him as she muttered - "Leave Harry alone" in a pathetically weak voice.

"I would not be worrying about the brat Nymphadora. I have grown tired of you and your resilience to talk, just like our little guest," He smirked inwardly at Harry.

"So, you have a choice. One, tell everything you know about the order of the phoenix and you will be taken from this room and Avada Kedavra will be preformed on you, thus ending your suffering. I rather like that one. Or, two, you will have every truth telling curse preformed or you as well as every truth telling potion injected into your filthy blood stream until you tell me what I wish to know then you will be brutally killed by myself in front of Harry, and remember, Harry sees everything through my eyes. It'll almost be like **he's **killing you." Voldemort gave a short chuckle. "My my, his first kill. I wonder how on earth will he tell that werewolf boyfriend of yours. Now decide, and quickly. My patience is slipping away."

The room fell silent. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't even know where Tonks was, how could he help her get out of this one?

"I'll talk," Tonks said finally.

"No!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort smirked and Tonks said everything that she could about the Order. She, of course, could not reveal locations but she could disclose members and some plans, some of what the order knew of Voldemort's movements and lots about Harry's close friends.

As she drew in one desperate breath Voldemort laughed, "Thank you Nymphadora, you have been great help in the winning of the war. WORMTAIL, take the half-blood here, and kill her."

The rat like man scurried into the room, dragging Tonks' mangled body out behind him. Harry yelled in denial almost begging Voldemort to spare her.

"Now, now Harry. We have bigger matters to discuss than some offspring of a blood traitor. You see, I believe I have discovered something interesting from the connection between us." The Dark Lord then closed his eyes; he seemed to be in deep concentration.

That was when Harry felt something latch onto him. It then began to pull, he felt himself be dragged forwards as he struggled, desperately trying to claw himself out of the firm grip Voldemort had on him. But he steadily lost what little control he had left. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them. He glanced around, but it was then that he noticed that he was not looking out of Voldemort's eyes, he was still in the room, but he was in his own body! Suddenly terrified Harry stumbled backwards, trying to get as far as possible away from his red-eyed enemy. That was when he noticed that he wasn't walking, he was gliding! Looking down at himself he noticed that he was a ghost, or looked like one anyway, his near transparent form looked like it had when he'd gone to sleep that very night.

Panicking, Harry looked for a place to hide, or a way out.

Voldemort smiled in a way that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

"There's no way out Harry. As you can guess, I am able to bring you to wherever I am. Unfortunately I cannot harm you… yet. I am still working on that small detail. I just wanted to check to see if my theory worked. Thank you Potter, I'll see you when I have worked out how, so I can kill you," He smiled sweetly. "Goodnight Potter"….

Harry awoke, sweating and shaking, he rolled to the side of his bed and vomited onto the stone floor before pushing himself back onto the pillows, he lay still for a moment, allowing for his franticly thumping heart and rapid inhalation of breath to calm down. Before throwing his crimson covers from his thin body, swiping the sweat from his brow and running down the corridor towards the headmaster's office.

He went to guess the password but the gargoyle sprang aside before he could open his mouth.

"Harry! I hadn't expected you to be visiting this time of night!" the old Headmaster said, surprised.

"I'm sorry sir-" Harry then remembered what Dumbledore had been doing for the last month, he remembered what the headmaster was really like, under all that beard, wrinkles and grandfatherly attitude, and his face went chalk white.

"Are you quite alright Harry?"

Harry said nothing for a second, his Slytherin side coming to life. "I just had a vision headmaster. Tonks is… is… dead. She… Voldemort got her and he… he"

"It's quite alright Harry". Harry's head whipped up.

Dumbledore continued. "I understand, now," He said in a dismissive tone, like nothing important had happened "Was there anything… er else you needed to tell me?"

"Voldemort was able to bring me through our connection-" He then proceeded to tell Dumbledore what had happened. When he had finished Dumbledore was smiling understandably at him.

"It is, of course, natural for the imagination to create such situations when under great stress. Harry, with the Prophecy, which has obviously been playing on your mind, I need you to remember, I am always here for you, you can come to me with any problems that you have. Please trust me Harry; I want to look after you".

"Hang on, are you saying that… that, Voldemort taking me through the connection was a _dream_?"

"Of course it is Harry; this sort of thing is completely impossible. However, you seem very tired, so, I'd suggest that you go back to your dormitory and get a good night's sleep." He smiled grandfatherly at Harry who spluttered with roaring anger, Dumbledore looked concerned, his owl-like eyebrows rose and his eyes grew slightly wide

"Are you aright Harry?"

Harry did not reply, he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fist before turning his heel and storming out of the room.

A few corridors down Harry had calmed, in a kind of trance he continued back to his dorm, Dumbledore was evil, he knew that, but he'd never really _believed _it.

He had subconsciously separated the real, grandfather Dumbledore and the evil, manipulative Dumbledore apart, believing them to be two separate people.

His feet traced a path he'd made so many times as though in a dream, he saw nothing as he walked. Thoughts rushed through his head trying to comprehend what had just happened, nothing was connecting, it all made no sense.

Dumbledore had just pledged ultimate support to Harry but had refused to believe him when Harry had told him of his problems; Dumbledore had always been someone to go to when in trouble Harry had trusted him to always be there for him and now he, well, wasn't there. It angered Harry so much that he stomped into the Gryffindor common room, but as he sunk back into his warm covers and began to drift back to sleep he couldn't help thinking that _maybe_, just maybe, Dumbledore was right and it had only been a dream…

"WHAT?!"

He jumped up so fast that if he'd been a cat he would have been on the ceiling.

Hogwarts was talking to him, again.

"Harry, how _dare_ you believe that evil, manipulative prat?!"

"Hogwarts, you scared me!" He closed his eyes and begun to drift away into nothingness again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sighed, "Okay, okay, I hate him, happy now?" Yawing, Harry felt he'd say anything (short of joining Voldemort, agreeing to an interview with Rita Skeeter and going out with Romilda Vane).

He then muttered "Go 'way, 'ogwart' I'm goin' 'o 'leep" turning over to get away from an invisible foe, Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. However, Hogwarts was not to be brushed off so easily. He met her in his mind.

"Right, that's it! You've had your break and now you're going to find your other form!"

"I... I… oh arrrrg! Fine, but I'll never find it! Not when I'm this tired!"

"Oh stop whining!"

It took hours (but seemed like years) before Harry found his second form. Being a non-magical creature the Bombay cat was easier to find, and using Harry's snitch catching skills, easier to capture.

The cat was black with bright, Avada Kedavra green eyes and a dark silver lighting bolt scar on the place that could be called the fore-head.

-X-X-O-X-X-

The next Wednesday night, Brock dropped off to sleep. He was thinking about his form, as Hogwarts had revealed to him that he had one form. But he had a power that none of the other Heirs would possess,

the ability to heal others and himself. He was proud of his powers, Helga Hufflepuff; herself was known for her great healing abilities. But he couldn't help but wish for another form. As he lay there his mind thought about what form he would have, would it be big or small? What about being magical or muggle? Would it be able to fly?

That night he found his form. In the great forest, he sat upon the elegant tree that lay on the dusty floor. As he sat, he watched the trees sway in a calming breeze and imagined what sort of animals would live here. That was when he saw it, a badger poked its head from under a rotting root. Its black nose just emerging from the darkness hidden in shadow.

Brock just sat there, amazed for a full five seconds before a yell of-

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CATCH IT YOU IDIOT!!!" brought him to his senses. Leaping from the tree he scrambled after the creature, a broad grin on his face.

-X-X-O-X-X-

One day into the half term holidays both Branwen and Katherine found themselves, once again, deep within their minds.

"Right, THIS TIME, I am going to find that other bloody form!" Branwen muttered, sighing happily as she glanced around the beautiful landscape that was her mind. Her eagle landed on her shoulder, its stunning dark blue eyes, not unlike her own, watched her every move.

"I don't reckon I'll ever find my other form, do you?"

It stared at her, and it didn't reply.

She shook her head. "Idiot, talking to a bird." She muttered as she flapped at it to get off her shoulder and walked off ."Stupid bird."

It was later, much later, when she heard another bird, it was singing, it's beautiful tune flowed through her, sending shivers of pleasure to tingle up and down her body. She closed her eyes happily for a second before slowly rocking herself on her feet, perfectly in time with the music, a small smile gracing her blood red lips.

-X-X-O-X-X-

Katherine had been searching for hours when she finally heard it.

A deep, low roar disturbed the beautiful house; the ground beneath her feet rumbled and shook.

Katherine let in a small, terrified gasp before running outside. There, in her back garden, stood the most majestic beast she had ever seen. She'd never been fond of dragons but **this** was the exception. The beautiful Swedish Short-Snout let a huge breath of deep blue fire, its silvery blue scales reflecting the blinding bright light. A dragon, her other form was a **dragon**!She couldn't **wait **to show stupid, stuck up Potter **this**!

-X-X-O-X-X-

"Branwen, BRANWEN! Snap out of it! Come on Branwen, gain some control! Arg, you stupid child, WAKE UP!"

"I don't know who you're calling a child, Hogwarts!"

Branwen opened her eyes, _SHE WAS SO STUPID! _Why on _earth_ was she listening to a FLOOPER?

Everyone knew that floopers song, although beautiful, could, eventually, drive the listener into insanity.

* * *

What did you think?! review, review!!!!

oh and, just incase you don't get this, these are the animagus (sp?) forms

Branwen: Flooper, Eagle

Brock: Badger

Katherine: Snake, Dragon

Harry: flying white lion, cat

REVIEW! I WON'T EVEN START THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTILL I GET **A **REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!

this chapter is entirely from Branwen's POV. it also introduces a new character, Jessica (who is not to be confused with the Jessica who died in the Death Eater attack in chapter three. Because it would be good idea for you to have read that scene with this chapter i'll put it here, to remind you, it's kinda important:

_Dark Lord Promises Potter Torture and Death_

_Yesterday Louisa and Jessica Jones were found dead at their house in Manchester ,_

_the only survivor was a baby boy, aged one, left alive but horribly tortured by the Death Eaters and their master._

_A lighting bolt scar was left on the baby's forehead, cut into the skin by a knife, and identical to the scar of Harry Potter,_

_the Boy-who-lived, was left with after he survived the killing curse. The baby died in St. Mungos late last night._

_On a nearby wall to where the baby was found some writing was left in the baby's blood saying: 'I'm coming for you Potter and,_

_this time, you will not escape death or torture. That is a promise. – LV '_

_The Boy-Who-Lived was unavailable for comment…_

**Anyway, thanks to Beta Zoe and editor Kelly!**

**People who have put this fic on their favs:**

_**Cowabunga **_

_**Brzoskwinia **_

_**No.1dracolover **_

_**SheDevil24**_

_**bloomingrose89**_

_**robbro94**_

_**robert1000 **_

_**bailkatanas (your pen name is hard to spell!)**_

_**xxxBrokenHeartsBrokenDreamsx... **_

**People who have this story on alert:**

_**Cowabunga **_

_**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix **_

_**ariti **_

_**blacks-stars **_

_**drumheller22 **_

_**panther73110 **_

_**bk0204 **_

**_Liljean15690_**

**_lordofthewolfs_**

_**DarkLordBervin**_

_**SheDevil24**_

_**bloomingrose89**_

_**XX Danny XX**_

_**yorkvillebird**_

_**bailkatanas**_

**Reveiwers (I love you guys insanely)**

_**Cowabunga (7 reveiws) **_

_**No.1dracolover (3 reviews) **_

_**The (French) dark lord (2 reviews) (i'm assuming that you're the same as the member called 'the French dark lord') **_

**_lordofthewolfs (1 review)_**

**_charmedsisters (1 review)_**

_**bloomingrose (1 review) **_

_**anon: Thanks for reviewing! But you've got to review more if you want that pairing for the last chapter! (1 review)**_

_**blilkatanas: thanks (1 review)**_

_**panther73110: thanks **_

_**xxxBrokenHeartsBrokenDreamsx...: thanks! I like Hogwarts too! C ; (1 review) (love your pen name)**_

* * *

Heirs

Chapter 9

Branwen smiled brightly as she opened the thick book. Finally, she thought, she could get back to the wonderful imaginary world of fiction.

Today's weather, dull and grey did nothing to dampen her mood. She was up early, unable to sleep as possible outcomes of the angst filled novel filled her mind.

Hours passed and, when her eyes rose from the thick parchment, the sky had changed from a never-ending black to a mysterious and breathtaking blue. The magical atmosphere was ruined by the low growl of her hungry stomach. Her midnight eyes flicked from her surroundings to her rather plain watch. A small smile graced her lips, it was now late enough for her to grab an early breakfast from the Great Hall.

Slowly munching on a piece of thickly buttered toast she watched the Great Hall steadily fill up. A thump on her back made her jump.

"Good morning Branwen!" It was just her friends, Damon and Edwin.

"Hello," she said, smiling.

An owl swooped down and dropped a long thin parcel into Edwin's hands before napping a bit of a Ravenclaw forth year's bacon.

The boy smiled. "Ah, finally, Mother promised she'd send my new broom months ago!"

Edwin was slightly pompous with fine black hair which fell slightly into his eyes. A keen beater on the house Quidditch team and a fierce friend, he and Branwen had known each other since they were young toddlers.

Damon, on the other hand, was small and shy with mousy brown hair kept short and neat. He hadn't really said a word in the past few months, not since Jessica had been killed in that Death Eater attack **(AN: the one in chapter 3 where whole family is killed and the youngest boy, James, is tortured).** Branwen had known that their relationship had been very private and that they had cared deeply about each other. Branwen and Damon were close; they'd comforted each other after her death whilst Edwin had preferred to stay strong and morn by himself.

The day had begun happily with the three pleasantly laughing and joking with one and other. Not one of them knew that this would be the last time they'd speak pleasantly to each other for the rest of their lives. The ending of a close friendship begun with the swoop of an owl and the thump of a newspaper which rustled as it was opened by a still smiling Edwin.

However that smile disappeared as soon as he began to scan the article. A smile became a frown and a frown turned to an outraged expression of madness.

"You BITCH!" he screamed. "You selfish Death Eater bitch!"

Branwen looked up in surprise as she realised that he was talking to her.

"WHAT?" she said loudly "What the hell are you talking about Edwin?"

"He killed her, your bastard of father Death Eater killed her, killed Jessica!"

"NO! No he didn't!!" she snatched a newspaper from the nearest staring student and began to read.

_**Death Eater Discovered!**_

_You may remember the unforgivable death of the Jones family a few months ago where a warning was given to Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter in the tortured blood of 1-year-old James Jones…_

…_Achin Birch was announced to be responsible these disgusting acts last night by Ministry of Magic Auror, Kinsley Shacklebolt…_

It carried on, describing the terrible acts her father had committed before it started to talk about her.

_Now, is it possible for Birch to get hold of Potter? This reporter replies yes! Birch has a daughter currently attending Hogwarts and also happens to be in the same year as Potter himself. I believe I speak for the rest of the wizarding world when I say that girl needs to be taken out of Hogwarts for Harry Potter, and the rest of the school's, safety!_

Branwen glanced up from the paper. It felt like a thousand eyes were on her. She felt her cheeks redden in anger, as well as embarrassment. Her hands were clenched into furious fists, nails leaving white dents in her flesh where they had dug in. Her whole body was shaking! How dare they think she was anything like her father! HOW DARE THEY! She glanced at Damon. His eyes were narrowed at her, his face red. The way he looked at her… it was simply indescribable, pure and utter hate…

She couldn't take it. He'd stood by her in everything. He'd be her support when Jess or Edwin would snap. She calmed instantly. Glancing left and right at the hate on the students faces was too much. Staggering out of the bench she stared deep into Damon's eyes, willing him to support her. When the support did not come she let out one sob of defeat before turning on her heel and running out into the Entrance Hall. Students were still coming in, they stared at her as well, so she ran. Up the marble staircase, across corridors, she burst through tapestries and through glaring portraits until she faced the one-eyed Witch statue. She tapped the hump and muttered under her breath before sliding down onto the dusty floor of the secret passageway to freedom, she intended never to return.

Once in Hogsmeade, Branwen raced to go to the park, a large area of land in Hogsmeade with a small Quidditch pitch in the centre, only really a pair of low hoops for chasers. But it was a big hit with the children of the village. Settling down with her back against a tall tree she pulled her knees to her chest, placed her head on top of those knees and began to cry.

It was what felt like hours, but was only minutes before Branwen felt someone's breath on her face. Opening her eyes and lifting her head she was met with two very bright blue eyes. She jumped.

The girl was staring intently at her. Brown hair that came to just below her chin swaying in the light breeze, head tilted slightly to the left. Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Er… hello?"

The girl made no noise and just continued to stare.

"Um… hello? You alright?"

"Hello Branwen."

Okay she was defiantly getting a sense of déjà vu. Her mind flashed back to a little girl sitting on the edge of a cliff, legs swinging back and forth, singing intently, and looking like she could fall at any moment.

"Hogwarts...?" She said slowly.

The girl smiled. "No, Jessica".

"What?!" Jessica was her friend's name, her dead friend's name.

"My name Jessica too." Her pale lips curved into another small smile. "But, I know Hogwarts, she my friend. Best friend".

"How do you know Hogwarts?" Branwen thought that Hogwarts could only visit the heirs.

"In here," Jessica said, tapping her head. She didn't stop; she just kept smiling innocently, prodding her head with a thin finger, hair bouncing at the violent movement.

Branwen's eyes went wide; she tried to stop the girl from, well, poking herself.

Grabbing her hand, she tried to tug it away from her head. But as soon as hand touched hair, Jessica began to scream. The scream was high, the sort of thing you'd hear in a playground when a young child has grazed its knee, but so much worse.

Branwen let go of Jessica as though she'd been burnt and she had, looking down at her ruby red fingers she blinked a few times, confused, the park seemed to be swimming. Branwen eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

What seemed like minutes was actually hours later when Branwen's eyes opened.

"I apologise for her," said Jessica.

"What?! Who?! Listen, Jessica, are you alright? What happened there?"

"I apologise for Jessica of course Branwen-"

"What the hell are you going on about!?"

Jessica looked down at herself. "Ah, I apologise, again".

"Who are you?!"

"Hogwarts, of course."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! I just asked you if you were Hogwarts!"

"And Jessica replied honestly, at the time".

"This is madness!"

"Isn't everything? Anyway, allow me to explain myself. I am Hogwarts, Jessica is also me, she is a very powerful magical being. Her magic is out of control; deadly. You noticed the pain you felt when you touched her?"

Branwen looked down at her still slightly stinging fingers. "I think so," she said sarcastically.

Hogwarts/ Jessica smiled. "She seems to absorb all magic she comes into physical contact with. You see, all witches and wizards absorb magic. It's like when you eat, your body stores the fat for another time, your body stores magic for another time when you come into contact with it. However most things are used to this like plants, trees etc. are not affected by it, in fact, wands work in an entirely opposite way, they focus the magic, draw it out of you and help you to cast spells, curses or hexes easier."

She paused, noticing Branwen's confused look.

"It's all to do with the reaction between magical cores and wand woods, when combined with a spell, will activate a reaction. It's very long and complicated. But, you see, most witches/wizards only absorb a small amount of magic. Jessica is different. Her body absorbs a lot of magic because of her massive magical core. Changing the topic slightly, you know non magical items? Well they aren't as strong at surviving having magic taken from them. All things have magic you see, including muggle items which is why they don't work around places like Hogwarts. All those children, their magical cores like sponges; sucking in any magic they can get their hands on… it destroys them!"

"So Jessica, was trying to absorb my magic!" Branwen exclaimed angrily.

"By accident, she can't control it!" Hogwarts snapped.

"Fine, but why are you here?"

"To talk to you of course!"

"Why?"

"Because, Branwen, you are going to run away".

Branwen looked down sadly. "My friends hate me, the whole school thinks I'm trying to kill Potter and that I'm a Death Eater! Why should I go back!?"

"Because I need you" .

Branwen raised her head slightly, surprised, she'd forgotten about that…

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking… I forgot!"

"Will you come back?" Hogwarts sounded like the young child she appeared to be.

"Do I have a choice?" Branwen smiled, giving Hogwarts a hug.

"Thanks Branwen, I knew I could count on you," Hogwarts grinned.

* * *

that last line was written by my beta, no.1DracoLover, i hated my line for that. I still (sorry) don't like it. If you have a better alternative then PLEASE tell me! THANKS!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LURRRRRRRVE REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry for the wait; I promised myself that I'd post this a week ago! I'm so sorry, I've had a lot of homework, and I've got my mock SATs in a week! (Screams in a high pitched, girly/Umbridge voice) I know it's not really that much of a big deal but I get nervous about things like that…

I've got fed up of posting that list of who's reviewed in the past so I'll keep note of who's reviewed the most (for the comp.) but I'll just list here who reviewed between the last post and the present one (and who's added the story to alert etc.). Thanks to these wonderful people for:

Reviewing! 

-Fuoco Baisse

-Harry potter mad -His hair

-Glenda

-Bailkatanas

-Ancient Fox

-Phantombrick (thanks for all you're reviews; you really want to win, don't you?)

ANNNNNNNNND whitewolves11

STORY ALERTING (if that is a word…)

-Fuoco Baisse

-Mrs. R

-Ancient Fox

-phantombrick

- c3markh

-Wolfe3

ANNNNNNNNNNNNND Lonelyloner (wicked name)

STORY FAVOURTING (another questionable word...)

-Sophia Suou

-Harry potter mad -His hair

-Mrs. R

-Ancient Fox

ANNNNNNNNNNNNND phantombrick

AUTHOR ALERTING (?)

-Ancient Fox

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND phantombrick

AUTHOR FAVOURTING 

- Sophia Suou

- nixglen

- Mrs. R

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND Ancient Fox

THANK YOU!

Everyone say a BIG thanks to COWABUNGA and NO.1DRACOLOVER!!

(Who, without them, this story would be under a whole new language CX!) (the spelling, puting it lightly, would be baaaad and everything would be twice as confusing)

THANKS GUYS!

* * *

Heirs

Chapter 10

After Hogsmeade Branwen had ignored everyone, she went straight to her dorm, head up, and eyes not making contact with the inquiring, sometimes glaring, faces of her peers. She settled on her bed, homework finished, and used the free time to master at least one of her forms.

Branwen closed her eyes, willing her body to fall into absolute relaxation. Her stony face softened, her shoulders fell and a small smile of bliss settled across her face as she gracefully began the decent into her mind.

The Ravenclaw's long black hair fluttered around her face in a seemingly non-existent breeze, she breathed in the salty sea air and raised her head to locate her eagle friend. Well, she always seemed to be around whenever she visited her mind. She waited for the musical cry, it did not come, she waiting for the swoop of elegance, it did not come, she waited for her eagle, the representation of herself in animal form but it did not come.

"Where are you?" she muttered, beginning to panic.

Branwen heard a sigh behind her and whipped around to find Hogwarts, back in blond form, looking mournfully at her.

"She's not coming…" she whispered.

Hogwarts took another sigh, and sat on the ground, bringing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"You've lost your eagle form…" she stated softly.

"What!" Branwen whispered. "HOW?"

"When a terrible thing happens to a person, something that shocks and hurts them deeply they are changed. The eagle is a representation of yourself. Eagles are solitary creatures, they live alone. You have needed your friends more and more recently, after the death of Jessica and your form has begun to weaken. Today you needed your friends more than ever, to support you when everyone else turns on you. Your friends didn't stay with you, but abandoned you and so you have lost your trust in them. You have another form, do not fear, this just sets you back a bit, you need to find your form and master it. I have a funny feeling you'll like this form though. Good luck!" and Hogwarts disappeared into nothingness.

Branwen sighed; tears were, once again, coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe how utterly stupid she was being, it was just a stupid eagle… ha, a stupid eagle! It was a part of her really, well; it _was_ her, just in bird-thing form. She mentally shock herself, no use crying over spilt potion, she was stupid and relied on her friends, they had let her down. Fine, she'd get on with life, find her form and master it… this would be easy…

…_some hour's later…_

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Come on you big fat castle! I GIVE UP! This is stupid!" Branwen screamed.

The Ravenclaw glanced around before sighing, she wandered to the edge of the cliff and slumped down against a rock, her legs dangled towards the stormy sea.

She relaxed and let her eyes wander to the violent sea below. Those blue eyes then widened. Right below her and a little out to sea there was an island, it was pretty big with grass and trees covering it, the perfect habitat for an animal, any animal! She stared in amazement, how was it that she hadn't spotted it before! That was when she saw it, wandering through the trees, the most beautiful creature in the world, a unicorn…

Brock slumped down on the log in the centre of his forest; he gently patted the badger that was nuzzling his hand.

"How on earth am I going to become you?" He asked it. He thought back to the book that Hogwarts had given them; it told the Heirs all they needed to know about their transformation. But, you see, it wasn't a very helpful book, it gave them complicated hints and made them work most things out for themselves, that wasn't what a group of teenagers wanted in a book, it was meant to tell them what to do!

_You are the animal; the animal is you_ it had said.

"I am the animal," Brock muttered, he glanced down at the badger which was now currently marking its territory…with dung. He raised his eyebrows and snorted:

"I am the animal, yeah, riiight"

"Merlin this generation is dense!" Hogwarts muttered, appearing next to Brock.

"Thanks," he muttered back. He turned to her. "How do I transform Hogwarts? I don't get it!"

"_You are the animal!_" Hogwarts said.

"Hogwarts," Brock sighed. 'I have never, in my history, marked my territory with my CRAP!"

"Really?" she smirked at his glare. "Okay, sorry. Well, what I mean _is _that, um, well, if Zoe were to go out with anyone you didn't approve of, what would you do?"

Brock thought for a moment.

"I'd tell him to leave my little sister alone," Brock growled.

"Exactly, you'd **warn** him to leave her alone, what do you think the badger is doing?"

"Erm?.."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, it's **warning** intruders who the territory belongs to! Thank Merlin that you're not in Ravenclaw, or I'd be worried!"

"You like saying Merlin, don't you…"

"Shut up!"

"I am the animal, I am the animal. So, what you're saying is that we have the same characteristic, even if we don't, erm, show them in the same way? Right?"

"FINALLY!"

After a bit of concentration there was a loud 'POP' and Brock was a Badger!

"Just keep practicing and eventually it'll become more smooth, rather than the pop. BYE!" Hogwarts giggled.

It was several minutes before Brock worked out how to change back…

"I hate History of Magic" Harry sighed. Bins had been droning for ages! Anything HAD to be better than this! He glanced to his friends, Ron was looking at him suspiciously, he'd been trying to work out where had went on Monday's (meeting with the Heirs) for ages; he now believed that Harry had a girlfriend and was just trying to work who it was.

"Hannah Abbot!" Ron yelled.

The sleepy class whirled around, Hannah Abbot included.

"What?" She said, surprised.

"Nothing" Ron said, steadily going redder.

Harry sniggered.

Everyone gradually turned back to Bins, who hadn't even noticed the disruption.

"It's her, isn't it!?" Ron hissed at Harry when all attention was off of him.

"What? No, of course not!" Harry nearly laughed, Hannah was nice, but he wouldn't go out with her!

"Who is it then? I've said everyone!"

"I haven't got a girlfriend!"

"A boyfriend?"

"No. Look, Ron, I tell you later, I swear."

"Fi- what the bloody hell was that?!"

Another loud explosion shook the very foundations of the school. Everyone looked the direction of the bangs; Hogsmeade, when Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard, echoing around the many corridors.

"All students are to return to their common rooms at immediately, I repeat, all students are to return to their common rooms at immediately and all Professor's to the staff room."

"What do you reckon's going on?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear as they went up the marble staircase.

"Dunno."

"Your scar alright?"

"Yea- ah," Harry gripped his forehead in agony, that familiar fire-like pain burning its way across his famed lightning-bolt scar. He fell to his knees, clawing at his forehead and fellow Gryffindors backed away, startled.

"Hogsmeade, Voldemort," Harry finally gasped, then vomited, still on his knees. Several people yelped and backed away further.

Ron and Hermione had fought their way through the crowding Gryffindors. They knelt beside their friend and began to shake him.

"Come on Harry, mate, wake up!"

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

"What's all the fuss here? Come on, move on, Professor Dumbledore said back to the common room!" barked Delilah Edwards, the head girl, also in Gryffindor.

"It's Potter," someone yelled. "He's having a fit!" Several girls screamed and more shoving.

"Get back to the common room now or I'll have you all in detention!" The space began to clear. Eventually only Gryffindor sixth year's and some fifth years were left. Ron and Hermione continued to shake Harry, Hermione was crying.

"What's going on?" Delilah said, kneeling next to the two.

"He's having a vision."

"What?"

"He can sometimes see what Voldemort's doing," said a voice behind them

They twirled to see Dumbledore striding along the corridor to meet them.

"Now, I'd advise you to return to your common room, it is not safe for you to stay here"

"But Professor' said the Head Girl 'What's going on? Is Potter okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter is fine, now, please" he looked around to the remaining students. "Return to your houses, I will sort this out." The Gryffindors left, but Ron and Hermione remained.

"But sir, I think he is having a vision!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter will be fine, please, both of you, return to your common room," he smiled grandfatherly at them, Ron looked like he was going to protest but Hermione grabbed his elbow.

"Come on Ron, Professor Dumbledore will look after Harry," she muttered.

It was now just Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was still on the floor, clutching his scar but the screaming had stopped a while ago.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked forcefully.

"MR. POTTER!" Dumbledore barked.

"Professor," Harry gasped.

Dumbledore seemed to realize how he was acting and returned to his usual mask

"Harry, are you alright"

"No! Voldemort is attacking Hogsmeade."

"I know," Dumbledore said kindly "The Aurors should be on their way." He placed his hand under Harry's elbow and hulled him to his feet "Now, I'd think it would be best for you to return to your friends."

"But what about the Order? Can't they help?"

"No Harry, I'm afraid it's to dangerous."

"If it's too dangerous why are the Aurors going?"

"Yeah!' came a voice. "My dad and mum are Aurors, if it's too dangerous then they'd better not be going either!" a fifth year Gryffindor appeared around the corner.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Potter when you are older, you will understand." He gave the boys a perfect grandfather twinkle and disappeared out of sight.

"Come on Darren, let's get back to the common room," Harry sighed.

As they entered the cosy room both boy's failed to notice Zoe's appreciative eyes on Darren.

THE NEXT MORNING

_Hogsmeade Destroyed!_

_Hundred's have been announced dead after a devastating attack on Hogsmeade_

_where Briton's famed Aurors failed to arrive…_

…_After the attack many reported seeing a young hero making his way among_

_the injured, healing them at an impressive speed. No_

_identification has been given for the child but he was reported_

_wearing a Hogwarts robe…_

Harry's pale face glanced up from the morning paper to look at the teacher's table and, more importantly, the Headmaster, who seemed to be reading the very same article. He made a sad smile and then went back to his bacon. Harry's eyes widened, his mouth gaped, he could not believe it! Did Dumbledore not care?! The great hall was filled with people crying, worried about family. Those who did not know anyone living there were silent or comforting mourning friends, all of whom believed the worst.

Harry could not stay here any longer; he darted of the hall and banged into Ginny.

"Harry," she said, catching him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up and was met with soft hazel eyes. "I'm, I'm-" he squeezed his own shocking green eyes shut and yanked himself out of her grip. He then took off, up the grand staircase and towards the Owlery.

Once there he lent against the wall and stared out the window to the village, he saw smoke rising and, if he squinted, could just about make out people rushing around, trying to salvage whatever they could from their near unrecognisable homes. Harry closed his eyes and turned back to the Owlery.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he came face-to-face with Branwen.

Branwen honestly didn't know why she cared but Potter had seemed, well, upset as he'd run out of the Great Hall.

Harry backed away, she'd taken him by surprise and when he would look back on this moment, wouldn't know why on earth he said it.

"What do you want Death Eater?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!' she exclaimed. 'I am NOT a FUCKING DEATH EATER!"

"What the hell is going on then? Your FATHER killed that Ravenclaw girl!"

"I HAVEN'T SEEN MY FATHER IN YEARS! AND HER NAME IS JESSICA! She was my best friend." Branwen gasped out, her voice beginning to fail.

"Birch, I-"

"FUCK OFF POTTER!" she screamed. "FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Branwen burst into tears, she put her hands to her face and made to run out of the tower but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay, I didn't know."

She looked up at him and through her tears said: "I'm not here to kill you Potter."

"I know, well, I didn't think you were, sorry, I don't know why I said it really."

"Good, excuse me," Branwen turned to leave the Owlery, Harry made no move to stop her, just as she'd moved out of the door, she stopped.

"By the way Potter, Hogsmeade isn't your fault."

"Harry, call me Harry."

Branwen paused, "Then call me Branwen."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi peeps! Look, I am SO sorry about the delay, yes, I know I say this every chapter but I have an excuse! I just finished my mocks and they're kinda important and stuff! But I now have no excuses! (Until the actual SATs (May)…). If all goes according to plan I should update every two weeks or so… I will try to finish a chapter a weekend and it takes about a week to edit (GO COWABUNGA!) and to beta (GO NO.1DRACOLOVER!) The next chapter I will start soon (today at some point) and will hopefully finish this weekend…

Anyway… thanks to reviewers

Cowabunga

Phantombrick

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNND

Fuoco Baisse

Alerter

Flagro Astralis

FAVOURITERS

Phantombrick

ANNNNNNNNNNNND

Dawn Crow

I'M SORRY IF I'VE MISSED ANYONE!

A BIG THANKS TO BETA AND EDITOR, COWABUNGA AND NO.1DRACOLOVER WITHOUT WHOM THIS STORY WOULD BE CRA- smiles innocently -RUBBISH… C;

I think that's everything…

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

**

Heirs

Chapter 11

The golden trio, as they were famously known among the students and staff at Hogwarts, were currently lounging on the cosy armchair in the now empty Gryffindor common room. The hour was not one that human eyes generally stayed open to. But they were managing, even Hermione Granger, who always went to bed at a respectable hour. She was wide awake, her imagination was captivated but Harry Potter's tale (A.K.A where the famed boy-who-lived disappeared off to every alternate Monday). She could not believe it! He was the chosen Heir to Godric Gryffindor! He'd talked to Hogwarts! He had TWO animagus forms!

"Bloody hell! I thought you had a girlfriend!" Ron Weasley exclaimed as Harry finished his explanation.

"What I don't understand is about Dumbledore, why is he like you described? He's always been so nice in the past?" Hermione muttered thoughtfully.

"Maybe he just seemed nice? Maybe he wanted us to like him?!"

"Maybe…" Harry mused.

"But why? What has he to gain by being like this?" Hermione ran her hand through her thick hair.

"Hogwarts… power-"

"Yes, but he's been offered to be Minister! If he wanted power why didn't he take the job?"

"Dunno."

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_The other day I heard something weird, _

_It was during the attack on Hogsmeade, Professor Dumbledore _

_said that the Aurors: you guys, were on their way to help and _

_he wouldn't send the' order' to help them, whatever the 'order' _

_is, anyway, if he had a way to help Hogsmeade, why didn't he _

_use it? I'm glad you guys are okay! I'll see you once the summer _

_begins!_

_From,_

_Darren _

Darren Smith was forced out of his chair and onto the floor by a tired looking Ron Weasley. The tall red-head knocked his quill into his chest marking his once clean shirt with thick black ink. Darren got to his feet grumbling and went to go change when Hermione Granger stopped him.

"I'm sorry about Ron, Smith," She tapped his shirt with her wand and it was clean, she turned and forced Ron out of the seat only to discover the gangly boy was asleep.

She sighed in exasperation. "I'll never wake him up now."

"Don't worry about it," Darren said, giving her a small smile and he turned to walk away.

"You forgot your letter," Hermione reminded him, passing him the thick parchment. He took it, but not before Hermione got a glance at the contents.

_**The next day…**_

Brock noticed a crowd gathering around the entrance hall, as he approached the masses all seemed to be trying to crawl over each other to reach the front. He stopped, there was a student leaving Hogwarts!

"What's going on?" He asked Zoe.

"Darren's been expelled!"

"Why? What did he do?"

"I don't know! Nobody does!"

"Apparently Smith killed someone," A bossy Ravenclaw answered, butting into their conversation.

Zoe choked. "WHAT?!" Her eyes went wide.

"Sure, who was it then?" Brock snapped.

The Ravenclaw blushed. "I erm, don't know."

"Where the hell did you hear THAT rubbish from?"

The snotty kid gestured over to some rather loud Slytherins.

"And you believed them?!"

The kid scowled and wandered off.

"What utter rubbish!" Brock snarled.

"Hey Wilson!" hissed Katherine Message at Brock, elbowing him in the ribs to get his attention

"What?" he groaned, rubbing his aching side.

"Meeting, the Founder's room, now. Tell Potter. I'll tell Birch."

As Brock wandered over he caught the end of a conversation between Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"So you think Dumbledore expelled him because he complained about Dumbledore's decision not to send the order to Hogsmeade?" Harry concluded.

"Possibly," Hermione muttered.

"Nah Dumbledore's evil, for sure, but he wouldn't destroy someone's education!" Harry exclaimed.

"Couldn't he just go to some other magical school?" Ron wondered aloud.

"After being the first person Dumbledore's ever expelled? No way, they wouldn't even consider him!"

Hermione said, wide eyed.

"Where would he go?"

"Some muggle school?"

"What about learning magic?"

"He wouldn't learn it. Ever."

"Harry," Brock said, catching the boy's attention.

"Yep… oh, meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Where you going Harry?"

"To see my girlfriend," the boy smiled.

"You've got a girlfriend Harry?" Ginny suddenly asked, whirling around to talk to him. "Since when?"

"Erm…" Harry got a sudden feeling of guilt and regret as he looked at Ginny, noticing the hint of sadness in her voice and the flash of what looked like jealousy in her eyes. "Since a few months ago, look Ginny, I…I'll see you later…" he flushed as he turned and wandered off, wondering why he was feeling so weird.

Katherine finished a rather long discussion. "Right, so we're agreed-"

"For a change," Branwen interrupted.

"- Dumbledore is expelling kids for no reason."

The other nodded, it was the only explanation.

"What will he do if he finds out what we're doing?" Brock wondered aloud.

"Expel us?"

"Maybe."

"We are NOT going to let him find out then!"

"I don't think he'll expel Potter."

"Me? Why not?"

"You're the world's little saviour. If he expelled you some people wouldn't be happy."

"People would believe him over me any day!"

"Not everyone, most would trust him, but some trust you more."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Dumbledore wouldn't want to take that chance, he'll expel the rest of us if he sees us as a threat."

"Let's think about this if the situation arises, I don't really want to think about being expelled, I don't have anywhere to go," Katherine, who had been surprisingly silent through the conversation, added.

"Anyway," she continued. "I think we should hurry our mastering of our forms along, we don't want this to happen again."

_**The next day…**_

"Hey, Message?"

"What?" said Katherine, turning to her past crush, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Message, isn't it your birthday today?"

Katherine, surprised that he'd even remembered, nodded.

"Well, I've got a present for you!" he said, holding out a neatly wrapped parcel.

She just blinked at him, maybe he still liked her?

"Well, do you want it or not?"

She nodded again and took it, opening the parcel she let out a scream. There inside the elegant box were a group of snakes, now; Katherine had always quite liked snakes. But one opens a box to find a group of such creatures who had been obviously charmed not to like her to much; it is quite easy to get very scared.

She dropped the box and the snakes spread, they all bared their fangs and started towards her.

"Let's see if the snakes think you're worthy to be in Slytherin Half-blood!" Malfoy exclaimed loudly, bringing a crowd to gather around them.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Harry Potter yelled, running over to see what was going on. He noticed the snake and his eyes went wide. He hissed at them eerily and the slithered away, out towards the forbidden forest.

"Luckily you had Saint Potter to help you, half-blood," Malfoy sneered as he passed her, banging his shoulder with hers.

Potter came over to her. "You alright Message?"

"Fine Potter, I, erm, thanks…"

Harry looked surprised. "Oh, that's okay Katherine… er…I mean, Message."

The Slytherin sighed. "You're okay Potter," And held out her hand towards his. He looked at the hand for second before shaking.

"You're okay too Message."

Katherine pulled a face which looked like she was trying to smile. Harry blinked; and then it was gone…

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT'D YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
